The use of petroleum residuum such as asphalt as a paving material and other construction material is well known. It is also well known to blend various polymeric materials into the asphalt to improve certain properties. For example, polyolefins have been used; but, as pointed out in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,946 the teachings of which are specifically incorporated herein by reference, the addition of such polyolefins increases the viscosity of such blends at working temperatures thus necessitating special mixing and homogenizing procedures. The use of such polyolefins, however, is greatly desired since they help maintain the integrity of the asphalt when subjected to elevated temperatures such as when used as pavement material. It would be helpful if a polyolefin material were discovered which could be easily blended with the asphalt at normal working temperatures such as from about 270.degree. F. to about 340.degree. F. without significantly increasing the viscosity of the mixture above the normal level while imparting improved stability at environmental temperatures. The present invention concerns such a discovery.